Marty's Adventures in Strawberry Land
by Jake Skywalker
Summary: They've been to 1885, they’ve been to 1955, they’ve been to 1985, they’ve even been to 2015. But they haven’t been to Strawberry Land! At least not yet…


Disclaimer: I do not own BTTF, Universal Studios, Kwik Meal Catering, Rickmansworth Shooting Studios, or M.J.F's pet petunias. Strawberry land rocks! I want to go there too! I mean, strawberries at a hundred a pound! It's any wholesaler's dream come true. Not that I'm a wholesaler of course.

* * *

**MARTY'S ADVENTURES IN STRAWBERRY LAND!**

"No! No! Marty, have you been listening to anything I've been saying at all? Caesar was not eaten alive by his pet Chihuahua, and he was definitely not served as croutons in his wife's salad!"

Marty frowned slightly as he peered down at his literature textbook.

"Then why is it called a Caesar salad?'' the teen inquired.

They were sitting in Doc's garage at 1646 Riverside Drive, Hill Valley, California 95420. The autumn sunshine streamed through the windows onto Marty and Doc.

It was early October in the year 1985, and Marty was blissfully unaware of any time travel inventions his companion might have. The sun illuminated Doc's white hair and made it look like a whitened version of candyfloss.

Doc sighed wearily in the way only Doc can. "Never mind, Marty. I pity your Literature teacher, though."

Marty stared at his book momentarily before closing it and stuffing it back into his bag. A funny thought struck him, and he was about to mention something to Doc about how a dead Roman emperor wouldn't taste too good with lettuce and cherry tomatoes, when all of a sudden there was a great gust of wind.

When the fierce wind stopped blowing, Marty and Doc found themselves in STRAWBERRY LAND!

The trees everywhere were laden with huge, juicy, succulent strawberries! There were old bald men selling strawberries at a hundred a pound! The roads were paved with strawberries! (Which wasn't too good actually, because your shoes got all sticky and your socks got wet with strawberry juice.)

Marty bought some strawberries at a good bargain: one pound for a hundred huge, juicy, succulent strawberries. They were huge, juicy, and succulent. He had just left the old bald man selling strawberries, when he saw a short ginger haired man with a satchel climbing up the trees to get some strawberries.

'I've been swindled!" Marty exclaimed in a very un-Martyish voice.

"Never mind that," said Doc comfortingly. "We've got strawberries, and that's all that counts."

Marty frowned.

"Why?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Because we're in Strawberry Land!"

That didn't make much sense to Doc, and made even less sense to Marty, but that didn't really matter. He and Doc shared the strawberries and munched thoughtfully while watching a cat and a dog fighting over a strawberry.

_Silly animals, _thought Marty. _Those old bald men are selling strawberries at a hundred for a pound and they're fighting over one strawberry! Why don't they just buy some?_

"That's because cats and dogs don't have a pound," said a passing maniac. Marty blinked and immediately regretted doing so, because there was now a pint of strawberry juice in his eye. Don't ask how it got there.

"How did you read my thoughts?" asked Marty, with his mouth swinging open like a rusty door.

"This is Strawberry Land, you idiot. Anything is possible."

The cat had eaten up the dog, felt full, and decided to leave the bruised and battered strawberry alone to mourn about its injuries.

Marty and Doc's common senses had been taking a holiday in some remote Caribbean island, but had decided to cut their trip short and returned via Air Strawberry to their owners.

"Great Scott!" exclaimed Doc. He stared at the old bald men, the short ginger haired man who had fallen off his lofty perch, and the strawberries everywhere. Marty had almost fallen into the strawberry juice river when there was a great gust of wind and they were back in the garage.

"That was heavy," said Marty inconsequentially.

There was a pause.

"Yaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" went both of them as they ran screaming out of the garage.

xxxx

_Two days later…_

"And in other news, local crackpot scientist, Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown, and his teenage friend Martin McFly have been admitted into the Woodbridge Mental Hospital after they showed up late last night, talking about a land full of strawberries where the fruit was sold for a hundred for one British pound.

"The government asks the public not to panic, and assures wholesalers that the price of strawberries will never drop that low. The two will be held at the hospital until relatives claim them. Now over to Keanu, our weather expert in Hawaii…"

**THE END**

Now is when you should review.


End file.
